hours of love III
by max acorn
Summary: with one day left before the deamon tournament, our heroes decide to go on a group date. a carnavel, singing, dancing, a bar room brawl and a high speed chace. what do you expect from our gang. I'M BACK BABY.


Ma: hey peoples. I'm back. The man behind max has return from his injuries. Well after fan response, I've decided to skip ahead to the tournament but before I do, I need to take care of some business. Enjoy.

D3: TRAINING DAZE HOURS OF LOVE 3:  
GROUP DATE

DAY 28: well journal, it has been a interesting month, more than the usual weirdness for us digidestined. That son of a bitch, warlord, used some kind of spell to scatter us to the four corners of reality. Only max, tyler, pikkan, and bw were saved from the sneak attack but the rest of us were in states of frozen animation in different parallel earths. I have to give it up to those four; they searched dozens of earths for lord knows how long. And some of the worlds they went to had some interesting characters in them. One world had people who could see and fight with ghosts. Another included a half demon and his friends. There was even one world full of super heroes. As good as those worlds were, there is no place like home. Now with only two days before the deamon tournament, we are all back together we can get back to training.

That journal entry was made over 5 hours ago and now, we find our now 9 brave fighters in intense training for the coming battle with the conquer digimon. Takuya and takato were going at it, with each not being able to claim a strong advantage over the other. Else where, in a heavily wooded area, tai had his hands full with david and tike as the two preschoolers tag teamed him. Although he was out numbered, tai seemed to be handling them well. A few miles away, the only two non humans clashed with each other as pikkan and bw tested the limits of their powers. But the most explosive sparring match was, of course, max and his student tyler. When their training began, the younger fighter could barely hold his own, but now, he proved to be more than a match for his master. This went on for hours until they all subconsciously decided to go into a free for all and battle each other. After it was all said and down, the nine of them were standing in a circle, their clothes in ruins, sweat covering their faces, along with grins of satisfaction.

" well fellas." spoke max.

" it looks like our training is starting to pay off." The rest of them responded by nodding their heads.

" well how about we break for lunch?" suggested bw.

" that sounds great. I could really go for some major grindage." added tai.

" eat if you fools want. I can wait for you to fill your guts."

" don't bull shit us, pikkan. You know you are just as hungry."

" ok you two. We can all agree we need to take a time out, right?" said takuya, trying to act as peace maker. Both tike and pikkan agreed with him and calmed down from their semi-fight. After that , the gang floated into the air and took off, all but tyler who seemed to be distracted. '

" hey kid." called out max. tyler looked up at his teacher with a small smile on his face.

" come on, tyler. Time to break."

" of course. Coming master." he said, slowly flying after him. As the group flew, bw noticed his brother was looking behind him.

" hey bro. what's up?"

" it's tyler."

" oh?"

" he's not been himself lately."

" good. I thought I wasn't the only one who didn't notice." added pikkan, as he flew next to the brothers.

" you could tell?"

" when you two were sparring, you got off more hits than usual. Something is wrong with him."

" and I think I know what."

" you think it has something to do with a certain duelist's little sister?"

" that's got to be it, bw. Almost nothing can distract him off his game. Unless he is thinking of a special someone."

" well you need to do something about it. We cant have him thinking of some female while the fate of digi-verse is on the line."

" don't worry. I'll have a talk with him." The team gracefully flew up until they were in sight of the watch point. As soon as they landed, the smell of food filled the air.

" alright. Lunch." growled tike as he dashed off into the building. The others looked at each other and walked after him. They found the youngster, sitting at the table, gorging himself on the prepared food with kari sitting next to him, making sure he didn't choke.

" hey sis."

" tai. You guys came just in time for lunch." she greeted.

" so where is everyone?" asked takato.

" the boys are around the place, playing and such. The other girls are will be back any minute with some more food from the storage." answered gatomon.

" cool." Elsewhere, within ear shot, was keke, chopping onions and listening as the boys take among themselves. All the while, she had a far gone look on her face.

" so tomorrow is the last day, fellas." spoke takuya.

" yep and then the tournament." bw added, causing them all to nod slowly.

" so what to do? How about this, we have our own little tournament tomorrow?" suggested max.

" that doesn't sound like a bad idea." pikkan said with a slight smile.

" yep. Just to see how the new training held up." Takuya and takato both grinned especially wide since the two of them received some special training.

" ok. After we finish today, we will draw lots and see who will fight who."

" good, cause I want another crack at you takato."

" you and me both, takuya."

" if anyone is gonna take this little tourny, it will be me."

" think again, p. I'm winning this one"  
All of a sudden, keke slammed her knife down on the cutting board and stomped out of the kitchen.

" this is gonna be awesome. Oh hey kek." said max. without another word, keke balled her fist up and punched max across the cheek, sending him flying out of his seat and into the wall. He crashed through just as the other girls were returning from their food run.

" um, did we miss something?" asked zoe as max laid in the rubble.

" damn! Maybe we can replace max with keke." jabbed tike.

" yeah. If she can hit max that hard, then imagine what she would do to the deamons." added david.

" you are a jerk max kamiya!"

" what did I do?" he asked, as he emerged from the rubble.

" I can't believe you! Tomorrow is the last day before the tournament."

" I know. That's why we are gonna train."

" but you might not surivive the fight! And I damn sure don't want our last day together being you, training!"

" but what can I do about it?"

" plenty mister! We haven't been on a date in years! So tomorrow, we are going out!"

" going out? Like a date?"

" of course. We could go to the beach or the movies, or go shopping."

" but will we train a little?"

" NO! WE WILL GO ON A PERFECT DATE AND IT WILL BE LOVING AND ROMANTIC! GOT IT!" she roared in a demonic voice that caused everyone, even pikkan, to shrink in fear.

" um, tai, help me out here."

" actually max, a date sounds pretty good." tai spoke, causing his son to fall back on the ground.

" yeah. Hey sor, how about it? You and me?"

" tai, I can't believe it. You actually have a good idea for once."

" yeah. Wait! Once!"

" alright! A double date!" keke squealed at the idea.

" make it a triple." added takuya.

" really takuya?"

" we never went on a real date. I think It's about time, zoe." he explained, just before zoe pouched him with a huge.

" well, rika….."

" I know what you're thinking, goggle head and……….."

" and?"

" it would great to go out tomorrow."

" alright."

" hey pikkan. You can back me, right"  
The alterian said nothing as he rose from his spot and walked past the girls.

" pikkan, where are you going?" asked jeri.

" to look through what you humans call clothes. If I'm going out with jeri, then I want to look good."

" awww great. Well I guess I cant fight the tide. So it's a date."

" all right. Come, ladies. We have to get ready." keke said with a smile as wide as the room, as she lead her friends out of the room.

" what about you, bro?"

" I thought about it and I don't think so. I would rather stay here with renamon. Us on a date would look weird."

" oh well." Unbeknownst to the boys, renamon was near by, listening to the whole conversation.

" we shall see, big boy." and with that, she vanished into the shadows.

" boy, that was a good snack. I hope no one misses those apples"  
We find terriermon wandering the halls, rubbing his stomach in pleasure after having raided the panty of almost all the fruit. Just then, he noticed simms walking not too far away.

" I wonder what he's up to." the vaccine digimon wondered as the high ducked into one of the many observation decks in the watch point. Terriermon followed close behind and peeked around the corner. On the deck, simms seemed alone until a familiar silhouette came into view.

" ok. Why did you call me here?"

" I need a favor to ask."

" well make it quick. I have to prepare for this big group date everyone is going on."

" ok. I was just wondering"  
It didn't even take terriermon to use his good hearing to catch what renamon asked. When he heard it, at first he was shocked but a small smile creeped on his face.

" this is gonna be good." he said as he walked away from the conversation. Meanwhile, simms was still trying to process the request.

" well , can you do it?"

" um, I don't see how I cant. It took me a while but it's pretty easy now."

" good."

" but I need a dna sample in order to pull it off"  
Almost on cue, the data digimon pulled a strand of red hair from her fur and presented it to him.

" is this enough?"

" hmmmm." he said as he took the hair and examined it thoroughly.

" yes. It will be more than enough."

" when will it be done?"

" if I get started right now, tomorrow."

" good. Thank you, simms." With that, the fox digimon vanished, which simms was use to, by now. Just as he was about to leave, max ran pass the door.

" max, where's the fire?" he yelled. Max, looking back, skidded to a stop and dashed up to him.

" oh simms! I was looking for you!"

" me? Why?"

" I need a favor."

" ok. What do you want me to do?"

" I need you to get someone for me."

DAY 29: well it usually be here that I'd talk about the training we are going to do but not today. We are going out on a group date. It's gonna be kinda strange going on a date with my son and his girlfriend but I'm digidestined; strange is our job. Oh, well time to get together and spend some time with the girls.

" are you sure you two don't want to come with?" asked tai. He was walking outside, flanked by his sister and tk, along with their digimon. Tai was dressed in a black t-shirt, black pants, and matching shoes.

" nope. You go and enjoy yourself. Do what you want." answered kari.

" besides, some one must watch the twins."

" and knowing them, kari and tk will need all the help they can get." added gatomon.

" oh well." tai said as he walked outside to the courtyard. already waiting was max, keke, bw, and sora. Max sported a blue jacket with a white undershirt while bw wore a black vest and brown undershirt with his biker gloves.

" well arent you looking sharp?" sora commented, kissing him.

" thanks but I always look good. The clothes just bring it out."

" I hope that doesn't run in the family." keke whispered to max.

" what? Good hair?"

" never mind"  
Out next came takuya, takato, rika, and zoey, dressed in their usual attire.

" you guys out here already?" asked takato.

" we dress fast."

" so who are we waiting on?" takuya inquired.

" pikkan. You know him. 'stupid human clothes! I won't dirty my perfect-better-than-humans-skin on these!' yep. We are in for a wait." joked max.

" I heard that"  
A chill went down each of their spines at the sound of that voice that seemed to ooze coolness. They slowly turned around to find pikkan and jeri standing at the entrance. Pikkan seemed to have no problem finding something to wear; he sported a black sport coat with black dress pants, dress shoes, and a black toe over a white shirt.

" um, hey, p. uh, how much of that conversation did you hear?"

" all of it. But don't worry. I will kill you all when the tournament is done."

" well I have to admit, pikkan. You look very handsome." commented sora.

" of course. We alterians strive to be perfect in every way." he smiled smugly, while everyone sweat dropped. All except jeri, who just thought it was cute.

" say, where is my student?"

" I don't know. He said he would be right out." answered zoe when tyler slowly walked out. He had sad look on his face but other than that, he looked just like just as he always looked.

" master, zoe, takuya, I don't see why I have to be here. I feel like a fifth wheel. It would be better if I just stay behind."

" tyler, don't be ridicules. It would be the same without you." she answered, trying to cheer him up.

" besides kid, I have a feeling that this date might have something for everyone." max said with a slight smirk. Keke knew it when max was planning something and right now, she could feel it big time.

" well, little brother. don't stay out too long."

" wait for me." Out of nowhere, a woman that none of them had ever seen before back flipped off the top of the watch point. She was a sight of beauty; she had long, blonde hair that reached down the length of her back, while sporting a violet jacket, a white top that showed off her cleavage, violet skirt, and matching high heel boots. But her most striking feature was her eyes which seem to stare into you as you looked. With a confident smirk she walked to the group, mainly to bw.

" well arent you a handsome man?" she said to him. Bw, although he was attracted to her, backed up from her but she wasn't having it as she leaned in.

" well, um. Miss, who are you?"

" a admirer of yours."

" well I appreciate your interest. But breast- I mean, best head on my way."

" what, you don't think I'm pretty?"

" no! no! you're very pretty. But I-I-I-I-I have a girl. I need to find……um…."

" renamon?"

" yeah. Thanks bro. I need to find her."

" come on. We can have a lot of fun, big boy"  
Just then, bw stopped backing up with a strange look on his face. He leaned in and stared at the woman for a while. Without another, he gasped loudly as he recognized her.

" I know who you are."

" well, bro?"

" that's renamon!"

" WHAT!" screamed everyone at the revelation while the woman grinned.

" it cant be! Renamon isn't human!" exclaimed rika.

" I know. I know. But this is renamon. I can tell."

" but how?"

" I think I would be to blame." simms spoke, walking out with a smile.

" yesterday, renamon came to me, asking if I can create a human body for her, so she could go out with bw. I told her it would be simple matter but I need a sample DNA for a base."

" so who did you use?"

" who else? Rika." she answered.

" but she's blonde."

" of course rika. I just extracted the part of your DNA that has the potential for blonde hair. It was kinda hard. I've never made a female before."

" so do you like it?"

" like it? Aw baby, I love it, renamon." he said as he embraced her.

" thanks. And by the way, when I'm in this form, call me rena."

" rena, huh? I like it. Shall we?"

" let's." And with that, the two digi-humans linked arms and walked off to get ready for the trip to the human world.

" damn. If I knew renamon would turn out like that, I wouldn't have shot her down." max said.

" I didn't know digimon made such hot humans." added tai.

" that was jumping around back home? Aw man!"

" if only I was a digimon."

" tyler, I would remember this moment."

" why?" he asked the alterian.

" because you are about to see a force that is even greater than that of a ascendant"  
The next sound that was heard was the sound of four first of four very pissed ladies smashing the skulls of four very dumb boys.

" their girlfriends."

" was that call for?" asked max as he and the other boys rubbed the large bumps on their head. The gang had arrived at the docks on the south end of odiba and were now wondering what they were going to go.

" yeah. It was. Sometimes you can so thick headed."

" yeah well, enough of that. So where are we gonna go?" asked bw.

" forget that! How are we gonna do anything without money?" asked tai.

" now that you mention it." max said, reaching into his pocket.

" well, I have some credits."

" bro, this world doesn't use those yet."

" I have 5 bucks."

" I got 3."

" I have 14 cents."

" that's all goggle head?"

" no. and I think some guilmon bread."

" what about you p?"

" I'm a alterian! I don't need human money!"

" great. We are stuck with no money and no ride"  
Almost on cue, a long black limo slowly drove down the street near the dock and came to a stop in front of them. Out from the far side came Simms, in his business suit.

" hi gang."

" simms, is that you?" asked takuya.

" please, please. In the human world I'm known as Ezekiel simms, millionaire."

" damn. How can you have that much money?"

" it's a cover, zoey. All high ones are given posts in the human worlds so we can watch digidestined without notice. Here, I am worth a crap load of money."

" simms, did you do what I asked?"

" oh! It went well. As a matter of fact, the person in question came here with me."

" who?" asked keke. Simms walked over to the door of the limo and opened it.

" tyler, I do believe you know this young lady"  
Tyler walked forward and looked as the person got out of the car. His heart almost stopped as he bared his eyes on her.

" serenity?"

" hi tyler." the girl said innocently. Tyler couldn't believe that the girl who showed how to love was right there, in front of him. A dreamy look came over his face as he began to float off the ground about a foot. Bw and max smiled at his reaction while grabbing his feet and dragging him back to the ground.

" wait a minute. This is serenity, that girl from the world where everyone played some card game. Drool monsters?"

" no zoe. Duel monsters. That girl was the sister of a duelist we helped. Tyler saved her life and well, you know what happened." max explained. As for the two love bird, they were too busy staring at each other.

" is this for real?" he said, touching her face.

" of course I am, silly. I hope you haven't forgotten me." she responded, touching him back.

" never."

" awwwwwwwwwwww!" the girls, save rika, exclaimed.

" but how are you here?"

" ask mr. simms. He brought me here."

" don't look at me kid. It's was your master who asked me to bring her here."

" master?" tyler asked.

" don't look too much into it. It was necessary." pikkan answered before max.

" he saw you were distracted in your fighting so he thought that you must have been missing your little girlfriend. So get yourself together and do what you need to do." said pikkan with his usual dower attitude.

" well, it seems that everyone is set. Now on to more important matters." simms said as he pulled out a case with ring in them.

" what are those?" asked bw.

" glad you asked, bw. These are pass rings. As you know, I am pretty rich and I have some pull in this town. Show these rings and you will be let in on the best places and offered the best service in town. But I only have enough for the guys. Sorry ladies."

" well, if it's for free stuff……" max said as he reached in and took out a ring, followed by the other guys in suite. And one by one, they put on the rings while simms looked on with a nervous look.

" wow. That really stylish, tai." comminted sora.

" thanks. I feel……….whoa!" tai exclaimed.

" yo, tai what's wrong? Why……………whoa!" bw added. The other boys had similar reactions as their girlfriend wondered what was going on.

" max, what's wrong?"

" I don't know kek. I think……………….you guys feel that?"

" yeah I don't like it." pikkan answered as he pounded his fist into his palm. He then looked over at simms with murder in his mind.

" what did you do!"

" I don't get it. What is up with you guys?" inquired rika.

" our powers." was all takato was able to get out.

" sorry guys. I had to."

" what is he talking about?" asked zoe.

" the rings are actually power dampeners. Grand shinmon didn't trust you guys to say out of trouble with that amount of power in you so he ordered me to get these rings on."

" how dare you weaken me! I shall expose your organs to light!" pikkan roared, stomping his way to the high one but the other boys held him back.

" we should let him kill you." said bw.

" come on, fellas! You are still stronger than the average human."

" just how strong?" asked max.

" um, I'd say, ten times stronger."

" OHHHHHH!" the boys said in a collective groan.

" aw man! That's all? We might as well be babies!" whined bw.

" don't blame me! I have my orders! But don't worry. I have something that might make you all feel better. Follow me." he said as he lead the group to the trunk of his limo.

" don't even try it! There isn't anything you have that can make us feel better."

" oh really?" he grinned as he popped the trunk, and revealed the contents. Almost glowing with a holy light, the gang was awe struck at what they were seeing.

" is that what I think it is?"

" it's even greater than I can imagine."

" my god."

" we're not worthy!"

" whoa!"

" not even my home world has such a wonder."

" moto beni!"

" dude!"

" sweet!"

" yes, my friends. It's…………………A BIG BAG OF MONEY!" Indeed, it was a large bag of cash that simms had produced from the trunk and handed to max.

" ok. You kids can use this money in any way you see fit. Just say out of trouble, ya hear? I don't want to have to bail your asses out of jail."

" huh? You mean, you're not coming with us?"

" please, max. I am a evolved being of the highest level. I have more important things to do than go on a silly group date." he answered, before pulling out a pocket full of game tokens.

" the new snk vs. capcom game just arrived at the arcade and I GOT A HUNDRED BUCKS WORTH OF TOKENS! YEAH BABY!" he exclaimed, causing the gang to fall over in embarrassment.

" well it's time to leave you love birds alone to do what ever." simms said as he climbed into the limo.

" just remember to stay out of trouble."

" come on, simms. This is us; are we the type of people to get into trouble?" asked takuya. All he got as a answer was a strange look on his face.

" right. What was I think?"

" good. Have fun. Driver, to the arcade! TIME TO LAY THE SMACK DOWN!" he laughed as the long car drove down the street and out of sight.

" that is one strange man." said keke.

" at least he left us with something useful." max added, holding the big bag of money.

" so now, where do we go?" asked rena.

" hey, I know! There is a carnival on the east side of odiba." answered sora.

" sounds like a plan."

The gang had arrived at the carnival, which was a buzz of activity. Rides, food, and games was the name of the day. Our team of daters decided to split up and do their own things as couples. We find takato and rika strolling the grounds until they came to a test of strength game. Already playing the game was a group of boys who were taking turns punching a bag on the machine. The machine then gave them each a rating.

" alright, soto. You got killer ranking." one of the boys cheered. Soto smiled at what he did until he saw rika and decided to try his luck.

" hey cutie. Did you see my rating?"

" yeah. So?"

" how about you and me gets some popcorn and catch a movie?" he asked, flexing his muscles.

" sorry. I'm taken."

" with who? You mean this loser?" he asked, pointed to takato.

" come on. I crap tougher things that this wimp."

" well this wimp is stronger than your punk ass."

" oh yeah? Why don't we find out? Yo, punk! If you get a higher rating than me, I'll leave you alone. But if you don't, then I get to go out with red, here."

Rika, what are you thinking?

Come on, goggle head. I know you could blow this guy out of the water.

But simms said stay out of trouble.

If you don't do it, then we will be in trouble with these wussies.

Ok. I'll do it.

Takato sigh as he walked up to the machine and put in a quarter. As he did, the game announcer came on.

TEST YOUR STRENGTH! HOW STRONG ARE YOU, CHAMP? PUNCH THE BAG AND FIND OUT!

Takato knew that he could easy beat soto but he didn't want to make it too obvious that he had god like strength.

Cant use my whole fist. My index finger will be enough.

Balling up his right hand, takato brought his arm back and hit the bag. To everyone else, he hit the bag with his whole fist but in reality, takato just quickly extended his finger and hit the bag. Still, the bag flew back with a vicious recoil and a large hole in the middle.

YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU HAVE THE POWER OF HERCULES!

" there you go, goggle head!" rika cheered while soto's friends stood in silent shock.

" dude, he just punched a hole in bag!"

" no way! This wimp cheated!" soto yelled in anger as takato merely grinned.

"I'll show you, you cheating punk"  
Soto dashed forward and threw a right but with his training, takato easily dodged it and hit him with his finger punch to the gut. Almost immediately, he dropped to the group, out cold. As his friend ran to soto's aid, takato and rika linked arm and walked away.

"well you asked for a exciting date."

In another part of the park, we find pikkan and jeri walking along the grounds. Since this world knew and is use to digimon, pikkan walked around with his ear free and not tied back like he had force to do during the search. Jeri was just happy that she could walk with him.

"awww! How cute!" she exclaimed. Her eyes caught sight of a pink tiger in a game booth. "hmmm?"

"see? That tiger is so cute!"

"really now? Sir, I wish to buy that doll!"

"hey goldie locks! What planet are you from? You have to play the game and win it!" the barker explained.

"it's simple, pikkan. You have to take a ball and knock down the bottles."

"yeah, like she said, easy."

"fine. I shall play this primitive game"  
After paying the fee, pikkan picked up the ball and took aim. With minimal amount of power, he throw the ball right at one of the bottles but instead of knocking it down, it merely bounced off and hit the ground. 

"oh! I'm sorry about that! Looks like you have to try again."

"no way! I hit it dead on!"

"but did they fall? no. you only win if they fall"  
Tai told him about this: many of the carnival games were rigged so that no one could win. Looking at jeri's sad face was all he needed to motivate him to act.

"listen, I have a great deal of money with me. How about we work out a deal?" he said with a wink. The greedy carnie scratched his chin and cracked a toothy smile.

"I think we can work something out. Care to step into my office?" he invited.

"great. Jeri, stay here. I'll be back."

"how long with this take?"

"not very long, jeri. Not very long at all." he answered, strolling back around the booth with the barker in the lead. After a few seconds of hushed talk, jeri heard some sounds that sounded like fighting but as suddenly as it started it stopped. Pikkan emerged with a smirk on his face, followed by the barker, who was looking a little ruffed up. He limped into the booth and took down the pink tiger.

"sorry about the misunderstanding. Here you go." he spoke in a shaky voice.

"thanks." pikkan answered as he took the tiger and gave it to jeri. She gave it a hug as she smiled at pikkan.

"what did you do to him?"

"I just offered him a better deal."

"should I ask?"

"nope."

"aren't you a sweetie?"

"I know. Just don't tell max that. He will egg me forever about it."

Next, we find three of our couples in the most unusual situation.

"is he gonna be alright?"

"he's been at it for a while now"  
The person in question was bw who was now empting the contents of his stomach in a trash can. He, along with rena, max, keke, takuya, zoey, tai and sora decided to hit the rollercoaster but bw didn't know that he wasn't suppose to eat anything before getting on.

"it's ok, bw. Just take your time." said tai.

"its so much! So much……oh god!"

"is it suppose to be that much?" asked rena.

"he'll be fine. Just wait a while." answered takuya

" takuya, it's been 30 minutes." added zoey.

"well that's what happens when you eat 20 funnel cakes."

" 15 hot dogs."

"and 17 orders of spicy nachos."

" screw you. Ohhhhhhh." was all the digi human could say before he vomited even more.

" hey! Look! It's the crazy dance!" pointed sora.

"yeah, let's go!" ran tai with sora in tow. The rest followed suit, that is, all but rena and bw.

"are you gonna be ok?" she asked. He then stood up and wiped his mouth.

" please! I'm a digital warrior of the highest level! I cant be beat by a silly ride! Screw it! I'm going!"

"that's my big man!" rena cheered, taking his arm. But just as he took his first step, his smile vanished and a shade of green crept on his face.

" right after this!" he groaned, racing back to the trash can.

Last but not least, we find our youngest couple enjoying a nice boat ride in the bay. Tyler was paddling with his foot while serenity enjoyed the night air.

" it's so peaceful tonight."

" I know. It's the most peaceful I've been in a long while."

" tyler?"

"yes?"

"do you remember the first time we met?"

"of course I do. It was almost a month ago: master entered that duel monsters tournament when we didn't find any of our loved ones in your world. I wanted to go and explore the city more and that's when I ran into you."

" I remember that I was so scared, not just for myself but for my friends and my brother. And I was still recovering from surgery when you helped me."

" how could I not help? You seemed so helpless and I had to help."

" you did. And you saved my brother when he sunk in the sea with that anchor."

" I thought kaiba would put me under a lamp and interogate me when I handed him my reason for why I was able to free him without the key."

" then we met again in the blimp."

"I was so nervous around you, I use to float off the ground a little."

" I wish I could have seen that." she giggle.

" then there was that awful experience with noah."

" and then that duel with that machine person. You didn't have to give up your body for me."

" I had to. I swore I would protect you."

" well you did. And I am grateful." she said, engulfing his hand with hers.

" I should be the grateful one. You helped me fusion my spirits together." he replied, placing his other hand over hers.

" you are the sweetest man I've ever known, save my brother." He leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers, smiling a smile that he thought he would never smile again.

" serenity, you give me a reason to fight. But most of all, you bring me you."

" me."

" serenity. That's what you give me."

" oh tyler." And with that, the two young people shared a passionate kiss, embracing as they did. Unfortunately for the boat, tyler's fire powers, though limited, flared up, consuming them and the boat. Tyler's fire would never hurt serenity but the boat was reduced to ash in seconds and the two lovers fell into the bay. Even though they were floating on the surface, still locked in their embrace. It wasn't until a minute that they realized just want had happened.

" well, you were always a hot one, tyler."

By now, tyler and serenity were on shore and he was using his powers to quickly dry him and her off. With his limited powers, it was a slow process but serenity didn't seem to mind him having his hands over her.

" hey kid!" Tyler and serenity looked over and saw max and his group walking over.

" master! I hope you had a good time."

" we rode all the good roller coasters." answered sora.

" well half of them. Bw was too busy blowing chow." quipped takuya.

" not my fault! It was that damn hot dog!"

" all 29 of them!" shot tai.

" it was 15! The rest were polish sausages."

" figured we'd find you all here." came the voice of rika as she and takato caught up with the rest of the group.

" so how did you guys?" asked zoey.

" well, if some guys come looking around here, you don't know me"  
The laugh was enjoyed by the gang. That was until pikkan and jeri came onto the scene.

" hey p."

" I heard mindless chatter. Figured you fools were around."

" oh don't mind him. Look what he won for me." she presented the pink tiger with pride while pikkan just blushed a little.

" awwwww! How cute!" squealed the warrior of wind as she and the other girls ogled over the stuffed animal.

" p, you sly dog!" max said, poking him with his elbow.

" but didn't the carnie try to gank you?"

" he did, tai. But I talked to him about it and he promises not to try and scam people…………………….EVER"  
Upon hearing this, it seemed as if all the blood drained from the boy's faces and all the while, jeri smiled and giggled.

" so now what do we do?" asked rika.

" I don't know." said max.

" we still have a lot of cash in the big bag of money." he said looking into said bag.

" hmm. Is that one of those malls you guys keep talking about?" pikkan pointed out. Just then, a look of absolute horror came across the faces of the other boys, although the girls didn't notice.

" hey. Great idea, pikkan. I could use a nice shopping spree." keke said. That was it. The boys knew their fate was sealed as the girls ran on ahead to the nearest mall.

" thanks a lot!" max snapped, slapping the alterian's head.

" what was that for?"

"you really don't get humans do you!" answered tai.

" what's so bad about letting the girl get a few items?"

" a few items! A FEW ITEMS!" Just then, tai, in a rage, charged him, ready to end his long life. But thanks to takuya and takato, he didn't get the chance.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! JUST LET ME BREAK ONE LEG! ONE LEG!"

"calm down man. He didn't know." takuya said.

"what is his problem?"

"you have no idea of what you have done." was all max said as he, bw and tyler joined takuya and takato in dragging away his enraged father.

"humans. Afraid of a little shopping. How bad can it be?"

" why did I say that?" Pikkan was in his own hell as he and the other guys were now leaving the mall, after two hours of non stop shopping by his girlfriend and the others. The boys trailed behind the girls with about a dozen boxes and bags each. While the ladies were talking amongst themselves, the boy were shooting death glares at the alien digimon.

"let's go to the mall."

"it wont take long. Just a few items."

"how bad can it be?"

"well, I didn't know!"

"then you should have been quiet."

"you boys doing ok back there?" yelled sora.

" yes!" they all chimed in with smiles.

"pikkan is gonna pay for this." growled max.

"yeah but how, bro"  
Just then, max and bw caught sight of a sign that brought a sick and evil smile from max's normally angelic face.

"what is it little brother"  
Max motioned to the sign and like his brother, a sick and twisted grin appeared on his face.

"say ladies?" max called and they turned to face him.

"how about we go there next?" referring to the sign. They looked at each other smiled.

"that's a great idea max. it's just up ahead." said keke.

"wait. Where are we going?" asked pikkan.

"you'll see, my friend."

"yeah but what is……………..karaoke?"

NEXT TIME: it's time to clear your throats, put on your dancing show and party down as our heroes make a stop at a karaoke bar and let it all ring out.

LIFT EVERY VOICE AND SING AND BRAWL.

Ma: done. My return is complete. Thanks to all my fans for helping me back on my feet and , barring deletion by the site, ma's corner will be up and ready to take any question. 


End file.
